Happy Wheels - The Chosen One
by RoyalMobian
Summary: This fanfic tells the story (my version) about some Happy Wheels characters, that are brought to a televised bloody competition called "Happy Wheels", and the winner will have everything he or she wanted in life. Rated T: Mild Strong Language, Mild Blood and Gore.
1. Chapter 1 - The Candidates

Happy Wheels: The Chosen One

Chapter 1: The Candidates

**Wheelchair Guy:** He is a dirty old man that, you guess it, uses a wheelchair, he was sleeping until someone knocked the door, he was confused, it was 6 years since someone knocked his door, so he move to the door, open it, and there wasn´t anyone there, just a note on the floor saying: "¿Are you old, poor and alone? ¿You have no friends, or family? ¿Are you using a pathetic wheelchair? ¿You want to be happy for once and for all? Send your answers to the next email and we will take care of the rest: happywheels(a)chance.c-o-m.

NOTE: Obviously you don't own an email and/or computer, so, buy one, oh sorry we forgot that you are poor, so…steal it or something.

**Segway Guy: **Is a rich man that lost his wife on a car accident, it happened a lot of years ago, he and his wife were going to the Happy Green Hills, so when they arrived, he parked the car in a hill erroneously, so when his wife was trying to open the car´s trunk, the car accelerated backwards so she died crushed between the car and a big rock. Since that day the Segway Guy doesn't drive cars anymore, his only transport is his segway. Now he is millionaire, because he made a segway company called Silver Segways, but even having lots of money and a big company, he isn't happy.

Segway Guy was checking his email while a new message appeared, from happywheels(a)chance.c-o-m, he thought it was an advertisement for a car insurance company or something like that, but curiosity brought him to open the email, which said: There are things that money can´t buy like friendship, love or …_happiness,_ but we know how you can get all of them, especially the last one, so think about it and send a message to this email saying yes, or no.

**Irresponsible Dad:** Just a normal guy, who is married, he has a son called Timmy who doesn´t like him very much because of his big irresponsibility, maybe because of that day he left him alone on the forest to make him "a man", Timmy returned 3 months later to home, he is not the same since that experience.

Irresponsible Dad was returning from work on his bike, when he arrived, he saw something attached to the bike, It was a note, similar to the one that was given to Wheelchair Guy, but obviously it said something different: "Sometimes the closest ones to us are the ones who care less about our dreams, but we DO believe in your dream! ¿Do you want to make it happen? Just send your answer to this email: happywheels(a)chance.c-o-m, and reach it.

Irresponsible Dad was a bit scared and at the same time excited because his dream was to be a professional rider, but his family didn´t supported him, they say that he was too old to chase that dream, and now that he had that chance, he would not lost it.

**Effective Shopper: **She is a lonely fat woman that hates herself because her excessive weight, and the way that she tries to forgot her condition, its eating more, going to buy more and more food to the supermarket on her electric shopping kart.

She returned from the supermarket and when she started taking the food out of the bags, there was something written on the eggs cardboard, it said: "Hey,¿do you have a serious food problem?¿Is people afraid of you because of your enormous whale-sized body? (no offense), well, this is your lucky day, just send yes to te next email and we will stop your suffering: happywheels(a)chance.c-o-m.

**Pogostick Man: **He is a nerdy teenager that is bullied because of his appearance and transport, which is a Pogostick, he doesn´t have enough money to buy a car or even a bike so, he travels on that.

Pogostick Man was studying for his exam that was the next morning, then a piece of paper felt from his notebook to the floor saying: "¿People doesn´t respect you?¿You don't have a decent vehicle?¿D Just send us an email saying yes and we will help you: happywheels(a)chance.c-o-m.

**Helicopter Man: **He is a extremely fat man that cant walk because of his weight, but he created an helicopter so he can move without any problem, but the people of his neighborhood and the police made an arrangement to give him a house arrest so he doesn´t "hurt" anyone or anything, so he receives his supplies (food, water, products) through mail.

Helicopter man flied to the door to pick up the supplies, whose came in a big box, when he organized all of them, there was something written in the box:"¿Do you feel like a monster?¿People call you a menace? ¿Do you want to go outside and see your world again? Just send Yes to the next email: happywheels(a)chance.c-o-m.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gathering

Happy Wheels – The Chosen One

Chapter 2: The Gathering

All the candidates accepted the offer that this "Happy Wheels" guys gave to them, so the only thing left was to collect the candidates to bring them to the show. The happy wheels helicopter was reuniting all the candidates city by city, so when they finished, they travelled 6 hours to a secret island shaped like a wheel, the candidates were amazed with the view.

Little Timmy was a bit nervous, "Dad why did you take me here? Does mom knows anything about this? When are we getting back?" Irresponsible Dad answered him angrily, "Oh shit Timmy stop asking too many questions! I'm doing this for your own good, and if you don't like it, I don't give a fuck!" Timmy lowered his head a little frightened. Effective Shopper heard all the discussion, she wasn´t able to take it anymore, "Hey man calm down he is only a kid".

"I know, but sometimes he is just frustrating".

"Well is your son, you have to understand him"

"Yeah yeah, whatever".

With that, the discussion was over. The helicopter arrived to the heliport so the candidates could get off it and recognize the island. All of them were really surprised, it was really huge and with a lot of life on it, and there was a big dome in the center. Five minutes later a bus came to take the candidates to the dome and explain them what was going on. When they arrived to the lobby, everyone was waiting until a man in tuxedo appeared on a T.V. that was in front of them, "Morning, everyone, my name is Jim, and thank you for answering our messages to participate in the best event of your life, the place where the dreams become reality, Happy Wheels, our people will take you to your rooms, where you can rest while we prepare everything for the big ceremony, see you there".

Now the candidates were taken to their rooms, each one had his/her own room, except for Irresponsible Dad and Timmy, they shared it.

Timmy was bored, he wasn´t able to sleep because he was worried, so he poked his dad until he woke up: "What do you want".

"Dad, I have a bad feeling about this"

"What do you mean?"

"All these people is so strange, can we go home?"

"Damn Timmy, relax, this is our chance to triumph in life"

"You mean this is YOUR chance to triumph in life, why did you took me here?"

"Can´t a father have some quality time with his son?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't even know what is this for"

"They will tell us everything tomorrow"

"Ok, thanks dad, I only hope this isn´t a life or death situation"

"Shit Timmy sometimes you are so paranoid"

"I know, but its too strange that they took us to an island far away of everything just to "_chase our dreams"_ or whatever they said, are you hearing me dad?"

Timmy noticed that his father was already sleeping, so he did the same.

The next day, a noisy alarm woke up all the candidates, "Good morning people, get ready for what you were waiting for, because today, all your dreams will come true, please, come to the lobby at 10:30 a.m. to begin with the fun! Jim out". All the candidates came rapidly to the lobby, there wasn´t anybody there, just them, then suddenly the floor began to descend into a dark place and the candidates were really concerned, and knew that the floor was a big platform, which touched the ground ten seconds later, making a big noise. Instantly, four flashlights lighted up a blue room that was full of vehicles ready to run, Irresponsible Dad was really surprised, "Oh my god, son, look! It's a genuine Hawkeye BMX 500!"

"What is that?"

"Timmy! Are you serious, this is the best bike ever made, there are only two in the world, the other one is on a museum! God, this is what I call an opportunity"

"If you say so"

"Oh please Timmy, just look at it, it has a backseat for you.

"Oh no, no no no, I will not ride that thing with you, remember what happened last time? Do I have to remember you what you did to that poor cat?

"At first, the cat looked old, probably he would be dead the next day, and second, I don't even know If we are going to ride this".

Suddenly, Jim joined the conversation, " Yes, you will, like everybody else"

"What?" Irresponsible Dad said confused.

"Yeah, everybody choose a vehicle now, because Happy Wheels its just about to start!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Choose your vehicle

Chapter 3: Choose your vehicle

All the candidates were really surprised, Wheelchair Guy looked to Jim, "Hey are we going to make a race or what the heck are you talking about?".

"Yeah, well, not a race between all of you, it will like an obstacle course, but more dangerous and bloody". Jim said that last word with a bizarre tone.

"What do you mean with "bloody". Wheelchair Guy said frightened

"Oh, nothing, forget that, now less talk and more action, c´mon guys choose a vehicle and let the fun start!"

Suddenly, 5 modified vehicles appeared in the room.

Wheelchair Guy whispered to Effective Shopper, "Don´t you think this is a little suspicious?"

Effective shopper responded, "No, he is just kidding, it will be like those T.V. shows where people compete to win money, but this people will give us something better, something that every single person in this world wants to chase, our dreams".

"Wow, that was deep, you are not as nasty as I thought".

"Well, thanks, I guess".

Irresponsible Dad obviously chose the BMX bike, Effective Shopper chose an electric shopping cart, Segway Guy remained on his vehicle as Wheelchair Guy and Helicopter Man, while Pogostick Man leaved his old pogostick and chose the one that was offered to him.

Jim noted that not everybody changed vehicle," Hey guys, c´mon, change your vehicles!", Wheelchair Guy responded angrily," No, im not going to change my wheelchair, I have always been siting on it, and I will not leave it"

"You need to change it, or you will not be able to participate"

"But that's not…Hmm, okay I´ll do it"

"See, it wasn´t difficult at all, now, Segway Guy, please can you leave your vehicle and ride this one," Jim offered him a newer segway, Segway Guy accepted, "Uhm, okay, you promise me it is safe?"

"Oh yeah, its completely safe"

"Okay, i´ll ride it", thereupon Segway guy ride the new Segway.

The only one that didn't changed vehicle was Helicopter Man, Jim walked towards him, "Helicopter man, we have no more vehicles available, but you will be good", Helicopter man nodded.


End file.
